Mokuba's party, Kaiba's nightmare!
by Green Flame
Summary: My first fic and humor. Mokuba has a party to annoy his big brother, and things get hectic. Watch the chaos insue... Chapter 10 coming soon!
1. The Guests

Green Flame: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fic! Yami, would you so kindly do the disclaimers?  
  
Yami: No!  
  
GF: DO THEM!  
  
Yami: Why me? Anyways, *shoots glare at GF* Green Flame does not own Yu-Gi- Oh!, and she never will.  
  
GF: *sweetly* Thank you Yami. Now, what kind of fic should this be? I know! Its a .... TORTURE FIC! YAY!  
  
Everyone: NOOOO!!!!  
  
GF: Seto's the victim, and there will be minor character bashing. Especially Yami Bakura!  
  
Seto and Yami Bakura: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
GF: MWAHAHAHAHA (cough) (hack) Sorry, been meaning to work on that.  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
GF: Let the fic begin!  
  
_________________________ _____________________ ______________________  
  
(Scene: Kaiba residence)  
  
Mokuba: HELLOOOO BIG BROTHER!  
  
Seto: * suspiciously* Hello Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: WONDERFUL DAY, HUH?!  
  
Seto: What did you do now Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Oh nothing, just ate 2 pounds of sugar, got hyper and invited Yugi and the gang over for a sleepover! ^_^  
  
Set: YOU WHAT?!?!!  
  
Mokuba: Bye big brother! ^_^  
  
_____________________ * _____________________ * _________________________  
  
(2 hours later) (Knock knock)  
  
(Mokuba opens the front door to reveal Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Tea standing outside.)  
  
Mokuba: Hi Yugi! Hi everyone, come on in!  
  
Yugi: Thanks Mokuba, but are you sure Seto is OK with this?  
  
Mokuba: Its fine! Hey, where's Bakura?  
  
Yami: (chuckles) He's having difficulty teaching his Yami about how things work in today's time. He'll be a little late.  
  
Mokuba: Ok, lets go play!  
  
(10 mins later there's another knock. Mokuba opens the door and Bakura and his Yami are there. Yami B. looks a little dusty but fine, but Bakura looks wiped out.)  
  
Mokuba: What happened to you guys?  
  
Bakura: *panting* Trying to teach my Yami to wait 'till all the cars stop to cross the road.  
  
Yami B: *smirks* Come on, hikari, it was easy to weave through all those cars.  
  
Mokuba: o_O0 ...k. Well, Yugi and the others are in the living room.  
  
(After Bakura and Yami B. go into the living room and sit, Seto walks in)  
  
Seto: *annoyed* Oh great, you're all here. Ok these are the rules. 1, DON'T BREAK ANYTHING! 2, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! 3, DON'T GO ON ANY OF MY COMPUTERS! Oh yeah, and no sugar highs.  
  
Everyone: o_O0  
  
Mokuba: k big brother! But not everybody is here.  
  
Seto: No? Who else...  
  
(knock Knock)  
  
Mokuba: She's here!  
  
(He runs to the door and opens it and outside is.... Green Flame!)  
  
GF: Hello Mokuba! Thanks for inviting me!  
  
Mokuba: Anytime!  
  
Seto: Oh no, not her.  
  
(they walk into living room)  
  
GF: Ok! Let the Kaiba torture, er ... I mean, party begin!  
  
_____________________ _____________________ ________________________  
  
GF: Say it.  
  
Seto: No  
  
GF: Say it.  
  
Seto: NO!!  
  
GF: SAY IT!!!!  
  
Seto: Ok! Sheesh! Please read & review.  
  
GF: Was that so hard?  
  
Seto: Shut up. 


	2. Every dog has their day well not every d...

Green Flame: Hello, and welcome back to my first fic! Now, who should do the disclaimers? Hmm. I know, we will do a pick-a-name-from-the-hat game!  
  
Yugi: Sounds fair.  
  
Green Flame: K! Alright, then. (out of nowhere a hat full of names pop up)  
  
Joey: O.O Where'd dat come from?  
  
GF: ^_^ Authoress power! Ok. (reaches into hat, shuffles around, pulls out paper and reads)  
  
GF: . Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: NOOO!!!  
  
GF: Ha, you do the declaimer.  
  
(Bakura sneaks behind them and reaches into hat, out of curiosity)  
  
Bakura: Wait, this one says Yami Bakura to!  
  
Yami B.: ~. ^ Huh?  
  
Bakura: (Reaches in and grabs another) So does this one!  
  
Yami B.: _ *glares at GF*  
  
GF: . Umm. *gulps nervously*  
  
Bakura: I think they all do.  
  
Yami B.: How dare you! (Chases after GF)  
  
GF: AHH! (Mallet pops into her hand and she whacks Yami Bakura with it)  
  
Yami B.: .ow.  
  
GF: Do the disclaimer.  
  
Yami B.: .K. Green Flame does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Got it? * under his breath * I think I need a Tylanol. _________________________________*_______________________________  
  
(Scene: Kaiba residence) Seto: Well, I'm leaving before anything I'll regret happens. I'll be in the workroom.  
  
(Kaiba leaves and Green Flame takes out a really large, bulky backpack)  
  
Tea: Not to be rude or anything, but what exactly do you have in there?  
  
Green Flame: Oh, just supplies.  
  
Tea: Supplies?  
  
GF; Yup. * Takes a mallet out of backpack * Just supplies.  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrops *  
  
Mokuba: So did you bring everything on the list?  
  
GF: You bet. * takes out an assortment of things such as a boom box, CDs, a roll of duct tape, ect. *  
  
Joey: And whats all that for?  
  
GF: Well, duh. Didn't you know? This isn't a party, this is a night where we get to torture Kaiba until dawn, and boy is it gonna be fun!  
  
Everyone: Oh.  
  
Joey: All right! Count me in!  
  
Tea: Joey!  
  
Joey: What? He's gonna pay for calling me a chihuahua now!  
  
Yami: * smirks * Yeah, I'm with Joey. You know what they say, you'll never know until you try.  
  
Yami Bakura: If there's torturing involved, count me in. I don't care what it is.  
  
Bakura: Yami!  
  
Tristan: Come on, one night can't hurt, can it?  
  
Yugi: . Oh, alright, but I still don't think-  
  
GF: Good! Now that everyone is in, we can start planning!  
  
______________________________*________________________________  
  
(Scene: in Kaiba's workroom) Kaiba: * thinking * Hmm. It's to quiet downstairs for any kind of sleepover party that Mokuba has. And the fact that Yugi and his pals are down there makes me worry enough alone. But now Green Flame is there, and that only means trouble.  
  
_______________________________*__________________________________  
  
GF: Okay. Now we're ready. I liked your idea Joey.  
  
Joey: I had an idea? I mean, of course I had an idea! But, would you mind filling me in on it?  
  
GF: You said you wanted to get revenge on Kaiba for calling you a puppy dog. Am I right?  
  
Joey: Yes, but how?  
  
GF: Don't worry, I've got all the supplies. Ok, first we need to lure him into a dark room. * looks at Mokuba *  
  
Mokuba: I can do that.  
  
GF: Good. Now we've just got to build something that'll work with the plan.. Oh yeah, and we need a camera. Can't forget those Kodak (or rather, Nikon, as my dad would say) moments! ^_^  
  
_________________________________*______________________________  
  
(Cut to Kaiba in workroom)  
  
Mokuba: * downstairs * Ahhhh, big brother, help! Joey's doing something stupid with your computers.  
  
Kaiba: Oh great. If that half wit screws up one thing I'll. * runs downstairs *  
  
Kaiba is about to go into the computer room. When he does, its completely dark inside. As he wonders what's going on, something suddenly pulls over him. It feels like he's stuck inside a costume, which is exactly right.  
  
GF: * turns on lights * Hey Kaiba, say cheese! * Takes picture of Kaiba with a camera *  
  
Kaiba: What? * looks at the new outfit he's wearing, which is a puppy dog costume like the one Joey had to wear after he lost to Duke, only this one is dark brown * What the hey?! This isn't funny!  
  
Joey: HAHAHAHAHA!! Yes it is!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
GF: ^_^ See, a Nikon moment! I can't believe you feel for that!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah big brother! But I knew the computer thing would get you down here!  
  
Kaiba is STEAMING mad. Yugi, Tea, and Bakura are trying to stifle laughs. Yami, Yami Bakura, Joey and Tristan are laughing their heads off. Mokuba and GF have BIG grins on their faces.  
  
Kaiba: All right, you've had your fun. You are all DEAD once I get out of this.  
  
GF: Oh no, Kaiba. Our fun has just begun. And as for that second part, you can't get out. Mokuba and I locked the zipper of that outfit on, and guess who has the key? Your stuck like that until we're done with you, and its only 9:00! ^__________^  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Joey: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Look at him now, he's howling!  
  
Kaiba: * shuts up *  
  
_________________________________*_______________________________  
  
GF: MWAHAHAHAHAH * Cough * * hack * I've got to get that fixed!  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
GF: Anyways, how was it? Will Kaiba survive the night? Will we literally laugh our head off? * thinks for a minute * Ouch, wait, that would hurt. Sorry that took so long to get Ch. 2 out. Thanx for reviews! You can send me ideas if you want.  
  
Kaiba: But please, for the love of mercy, don't make them with any more torture.  
  
GF: Quiet boy. HAHAHAHA! I love saying that! MWAHAHAHAHAHA * Coughs * * hacks * What is UP with that?  
  
Kaiba: HA, you can't even do an evil laugh! MWAHAHAHAHAHA * cough, cough * What the **** ?  
  
GF: Hey, this fic is PG, keep it that way. This fic is cursed so we can't evil laugh, but I'll fix it. Oh, and if you were wondering what's up with the Nikons, my Dad has a really big Nikon collection. Please review! ^_^ 


	3. Other plans

GF: Hey, welcome back!  
  
Seto: Save me!  
  
GF: Hey, it hasn't been that bad yet, has it? I mean, you've been through worse stuff, right?  
  
Seto: I don't put anything past authors.  
  
GF: That's actually very smart. Anyways, here's Ch. 3! I'm slow aren't I?  
  
Joey: Aren't you supposed to be working on your website?  
  
GF: Yeah, well I get distracted easily. Deal with it. Anyways, I'll do the disclaimer, for once. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, * sobs * but I wish I did. If I did, all the episodes would really suck though.  
  
Seto: You can say that again.  
  
GF: Hey, do dogs talk?  
  
Seto: I'm not a dog!!!  
  
Joey: ^_^ Yeah but now you look like one!  
  
GF: Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ ___________________________________*____________________________________  
  
(Scene: Kaiba residence)  
  
Joey: Well, I guess now I'm gonna be the one calling you the puppy dog.  
  
Seto: * MAD * You just better leave me alone until you leave. I'm going back upstairs. We'll see if there is a way to get the stupid lock off. * goes upstairs *  
  
GF: Good luck with that. He'll never get it off. Hey, what happened to Yami Bakura?  
  
Joey: He's gone. Oh well, probably got bored or something.  
  
GF: BORED?! But I thought he'd enjoy this! Sheesh!  
  
Bakura: My Yami is a little tough to figure out.  
  
Yami: Forget about that stupid tomb raider. What are we going to do next?  
  
GF: Well, stage one has been completed, so . . . Yugi: Umm. . . how many "stages" are there?  
  
GF: Actually, I don't know, I'm just making them up as I go along.  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrops *  
  
__________________________________*___________________________________  
  
(Cut to living room)  
  
Yami Bakura sneaks inside and over to Green Flame's bag.  
  
Yami B.: Hmm, what kind of things are in here anyways? If I grab all of Green Flame's torture stuff, than I can finally get back at that stupid Pharaoh and get all the Millennium Items!  
  
Yami Bakura sorts through the bag, and picks out the useful stuff (which is everything) until he comes across one particular item. A notepad and pen.  
  
Yami B.: Aha!!! This must be where Green Flame writes her stories! With this I can take control of the entire story. Everyone will have to do what I tell them. And I can get back at the Pharaoh and Green Flame! I can't believe Green Flame would be so stupid as to leave this here.  
  
_______________________________________________*________________________  
  
(Back to computer room)  
  
GF: All right, now we have a plan. We will get back at Kaiba for all the mean things he's done, like calling Joey a puppy dog and insulting him in other ways, being mean in his second duel with Yugi (although I kinda felt sorry for him), and, uh, just being mean! ^_^  
  
Mokuba: Don't forget having fun!  
  
GF: Wow, you really have had to much sugar, huh? Well, yes we will also have fun. Back to the headquarters! (Living room)  
  
Everyone goes back into the living room to set up the plan. They all stop dead when they see Yami Bakura already in there, with a pen and paper.  
  
Yami B: Hello, everyone. Look at what I found. Green Flame's writers pen and paper! The story is now under my control!  
  
GF: You baka! You went into my bag, didn't you?  
  
Yami B: Yes I did. I thought you'd be smarter than to leave your writing material in it. GF: You idiot. * walks up and grabs notepad and hits Yami B. over the head with it * This is my drawing pad, not what I write stories in.  
  
Yami B.: Huh?  
  
GF: And I can't believe you went into my bag! You were going to take my torture stuff to, weren't you?  
  
Yami B: Uh . . . * feels like a total idiot *  
  
GF: HOW DARE YOU!!!! * grabs her special fire mallet * Take this. * Tries to hit Yami Bakura *  
  
Yami B: AHHHHHH!!!!! HELP!!!! * runs *  
  
Everyone else: * watches them run back and forth *  
  
Yugi: Do you think we should help?  
  
Yami: Nah, I'm enjoying this.  
  
Joey: Besides, I wouldn't want to get involved.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, you're right. * goes back to watching *  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
GF: * still chasing Yami Bakura *  
  
Yami B: * still running *  
  
GF: * stops * OK, I can't run anymore.  
  
Yami B: * also stops * Good, neither can I.  
  
GF: GOTCHA!!!! * surprise attacks Yami B. with mallet *  
  
The fire mallet catches fire on contact.  
  
Yami B: AAHHH! * realizes his hair is on fire * WATER! I NEED WATER!!! * runs into bathroom *  
  
GF: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! That's what you get for messing with a pyro-obsessed freak!  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
_____________________________________*_________________________________  
  
(Cut to Kaiba in his workroom)  
  
Kaiba sits there bored out of his mind because he can't get the lock off and he can't work on his computer because he now has paws instead of fingers.  
  
Seto: * sighs * Stupid Green Flame. But I have been in worse situations. This is all sugar's fault. If sugar hadn't been created, Mokuba wouldn't have eaten it and Green Flame wouldn't be over here, not to mention Yugi, and I would be stuck like this. Well, I'm going to do something about it. She can make as many plans as she wants but I have tricks up my sleeves as well. This is MY mansion, of course. This is WAR!  
  
__________________________________*____________________________________  
  
(Cut back to living room)  
  
Everyone sits around a coffee table. Yami Bakura comes out of the bathroom, hair all wet and slightly smoking. He glares daggers at GF.  
  
Joey: All right, GF. So what's our plan?  
  
GF: Umm. I lied. I don't have one.  
  
Everyone: * anime fall *  
  
Yami B: Ha, you're no author. You haven't even got a plot plan!  
  
GF: Well, I may not have a planned plot, but I do have pixie sticks!  
  
Mokuba: * brightens up at the sound of sugar * WHERE?!  
  
GF: Sorry Mokuba, they're mine. * looks around the room for something to do * Hey Mokuba, do you know what's in that drawer with the lock on it?  
  
Mokuba: I think that there are video tapes in there, but big brother keeps them locked up, so I'm not sure.  
  
GF: Well, anybody got a paperclip?  
  
Everyone: . . .  
  
GF: Well that's ok I brought one just in case.  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrops *  
  
Green Flame goes about picking the lock with a paperclip while the others watch. When she gets it unlocked, she opens the drawer to reveal bunches of video tapes labeled: HOME VIDEOS  
  
GF: This should be interesting.  
  
______*___________*____________*____________*___________*_____________  
  
GF: All right that's it for Ch. 3. How was it?  
  
Joey: That was boring, we didn't do anything!  
  
GF: Well just hold on. I'm on a shortage of pixie sticks. Expect the next chapter very soon. I'm going to go get on a sugar high with all the pixie sticks my friend gave me! ^____^  
  
Seto: Uh-oh.  
  
GF: Hey your not supposed to be here!  
  
Seto: Oh yeah. * leaves *  
  
GF: OK! What will we do with the home videos we found? What is Kaiba planning? What will Yami Bakura do to me now that I put him on fire?  
  
Yami B: Oh I know what I'll do to you. * Cracks knuckles *  
  
GF: Gulp. Well please review. Next chapter will be even better! 


	4. HOME VIDEOS!

GF: Hiya everyone and welcome back! How many times have I said that?  
  
Joey: Enough.  
  
GF: True. Well, this is chapter 4!  
  
Seto: * sarcastically * Oh, great. Whoopee!  
  
GF: Your not supposed to be here, remember?  
  
Seto: Leave me ALONE!!!  
  
Tristan: Hey, what about us?  
  
Tea: Yeah, me and Tristan didn't say ONE line last chapter!  
  
GF: Whoops. Oh, and poor Bakura only got one. Sorry Bakura!  
  
Tristan: Excuse me? Don't we get an apology, too?  
  
GF: Ummmmmmm . . . Nope! No I'm kidding! You'll get lots of line this chapter!  
  
Tristan: Are you sure?  
  
Tea: Oh, come on, she's not that mean, is she?  
  
GF: Nah, I'm not that bad. Now please do the disclaimer.  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
GF: You want lines, right. Then PLEASE do the DISCLAIMER!  
  
Tristan: * spooked * Ok. Green Flame does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
GF: Thanx. And thanx to all of you who sent reviews!  
  
_________________________________*___________________________________  
  
GF: Alright, it looks like we've been brought some entertainment.  
  
Yami: Good, lets watch!  
  
Joey: This should be interesting.  
  
Tristan: Somebody get popcorn!  
  
Tea: ~.^ Popcorn?  
  
Tristan: What? I'm hungry!  
  
Tea: * sighs * Aren't you always.  
  
Mokuba: Oh, now I remember. This must be where big brother took the tapes I recorded of him. . . never mind, you'll see. But there are more tapes than I remember. Some must be from when Seto was small.  
  
GF: Aww. . . how cute. Lets watch!  
  
------------------------------------------tape one-------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Mokuba: * off screen, obviously the camera man * Ok, here, with my new tape recorder I got for Christmas, I will unveil the secrets of Seto Kaiba.  
  
The camera moves into Kaiba's room, where he is asleep.  
  
Kaiba: * snores * (A/N: See, told ya he was asleep. Didn't believe me, did you?)  
  
Kaiba turns in his sleep toward the camera to reveal he is holding a fluffy pink teddy bear.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother can't get to sleep without Fluffums. I thought he got rid of it years ago.  
  
Kaiba: * opens one eye, sees Mokuba with tape recorder * MOKUBA!!!! * gets up to chase Mokuba *  
  
* Screen goes static *  
  
-------------------------------------- back in normal time ----------------- -----------------------  
  
Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
GF: Hey Mokuba, good one. * high fives Mokuba *  
  
Yami: HAHAHAHAHAH!! I'll remember that forever.  
  
Joey: HAHAHA!!! Kaiba can no longer throw insults at me!  
  
Tristan: Hey Green Flame, throw in another!  
  
GF: Ok! * picks out a tape, outs it in *  
  
------------------------------------------- tape two ----------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Mokuba: * camera man again * Hehe, another one of Kaiba's secrets.  
  
The camera goes up to outside the bathroom door, where apparently, someone is in the shower.  
  
Kaiba: * Is in the shower, but of course we can't see him * * singing * Why does it always rain on me? Even when the sun is shining, I can't avoid the lightning. . . * goes on singing *  
  
Kaiba finishes the song, and everyone in the living room sits stunned, because Kaiba actually sung the song very beautifully.  
  
-------------------------------------------- back in normal time ----------- --------------------------  
  
GF: . . . wow . . . Your brother should really take up singing.  
  
Yugi: Yeah . . . I never knew Kaiba could sing so well  
  
Tea: Wow, that was really beautiful.  
  
Mokuba: . . . Lets put in another tape, shall we?  
  
GF: Yeah. * grabs another tape * Hmm, this one is from when Kaiba was your age Mokuba.  
  
Joey: Lets watch it.  
  
--------------------------------------- tape three ------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Kaiba is indeed around Mokuba's age in this tape. It also seems that he has set up the camera himself this time. It is pointing to an open window. Young Kaiba gets in front of the camera.  
  
Kaiba: Ok, today, I'm going to show off my flying powers.  
  
Kaiba goes up to the window, and then climbs onto the sill.  
  
Kaiba: Watch this everyone. I can fly! * jumps out the window *  
  
A small "ow" is heard after a soft thump.  
  
Suddenly a women comes into the room, and shouts " oh my gosh!" The camera is then turned off.  
  
-------------------------------------------- back to normal time ----------- ---------------------------  
  
Yami: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! * tears in his eyes * KAIBA ACTUALLY THOUGHT HE COULD FLY!!!!!!  
  
Joey: * laughing as hard as Yami * MAN, WE SHOULD START CALLING HIM BLUEBIRD!!!!!!!!  
  
GF: WOW, I NEVER THOUGHT HE'D BE SO STUPID!!!!  
  
Mokuba: I wonder how long he thought he could keep that a secret from me?!?! HAHAHA!  
  
Yami Bakura: That's about the dumbest thing I've ever seen anybody do!  
  
Yami: Well, not the dumbest. You've looked in a mirror haven't you?  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey, that was NOT funny!  
  
Bakura: I must admit, I've never seen anybody do anything like that.  
  
Yugi: Its hard not to laugh.  
  
GF: Here, I'll put in another. This one is when Kaiba is the age he is now.  
  
----------------------------------------------- tape four ------------------ ------------------------------  
  
Mokuba: * camera man, again * Okay, I've found a new habit big brother has in his sleep.  
  
Camera goes into Kaiba's room, again. Kaiba is also sleeping, again. This time he is not holding his stuffed animal, though. But he is muttering something in his sleep. The camera gets closer and we catch just what Kaiba is saying.  
  
Kaiba: Tea. Tea. She is so . . . pretty. Cute, really. Tea. * starts shouting * I LOVE YOU TEA!!!!! DO YOU LOVE ME TOO? I LOVE YOU!!!!! * screen goes static *  
  
----------------------------------------- back to normal time -------------- ---------------------------  
  
Tea: * blush * Umm, well, umm . . .  
  
GF: Oooohhhh, Tea has a secret admirer.  
  
Yami: How long has this been going on? * aware of his hikari's soft spot for Tea, too *  
  
Tea: *BIIIIIG blush * Umm, why don't we just watch another tape? GF: Right away, miss popular. (A/N: Thanks to, * checks reviews * somebody for that idea. They didn't leave a name!)  
  
------------------------------------------- tape five -------------------- ------------------------  
  
Mokuba is camera man once more in this tape. And it looks like it's the older Kaiba's birthday!  
  
Mokuba: Ok, big brother. Ready to blow out your candles?  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, I'm to tired for this. Not to mention to old.  
  
Mokuba: Don't be silly!  
  
A big birthday cake is in front of Kaiba. But Seto really does look tired. He slowly closes his eyes, and then starts to drop down, down, and down. "Oh no, big brother!" Mokuba shouts and then Seto's down in is birthday cake!  
  
Mokuba: Crud, there goes his cake. * camera goes off *  
  
-------------------------------------------- back to normal time --------- -------------------------  
  
GF: HAHA! That's to bad, Seto! Happy birthday!  
  
Joey: Did you throw that cake away? * thinking of the food, of course *  
  
Mokuba: I remember that! It was soo funny, and the company talked about it for months since I showed them the tape.  
  
Joey: * finally realizes Kaiba just got a face full of cake * HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
GF: Lets put in another! ^_^ (A/N: Thanks to the same person as tape four for that one!)  
  
-------------------------------------- tape six -------------------------- ---------------------  
  
In this video, Seto is young again. Very young. Ok, lets put it this way, he's three. And by the looks of it, he got on a SUGAR HIGH! Cause there's sugar all over the place. He is also naked and running around, and has a . . . toilet . . . seat around his head.  
  
Seto: SUGAR!!!!!!! SUGAR!!!!!!!!! * Runs around the house, toilet seat and all * * laughs like a maniac * HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! * tape ends *  
  
----------------------------------------- back in normal time -------------- --------------------------- Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yami: * NOW there are tears in his eyes * Oh, * laughs * My, * laughs * GOSH!!  
  
Joey: * same condition as Yami * I'M GUNNA DIE!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba, Yami Bakura, GF, and everyone else: * same condition as the other two *  
  
Yami Bakura: * stops for a moment * * looks at Mokuba * NOW I see how you two are related!  
  
Mokuba: * stops and glares at Yami Bakura * HEY!!!! I don't get like THAT when I'm on a sugar high! At least I don't think so . . .  
  
GF: Alright, NOW I've seen it all. (A/N: Thank you Kaiba-Lover- KatherineKaiba for that one!)  
  
------------------------------------------- tape seven --------------------- ----------------------  
  
Mokuba: * last time, is camera man * Ok, the last one of my special, " the Secrets of Seto Kaiba" video tapes, cause I'm sure after this I'll be grounded for a week and this tape recorder is dead.  
  
Mokuba once again goes up to outside of Seto's door. But this time it's not night, and Kaiba is DEFINATLY not asleep. Loud music can be heard through the shut door.  
  
Mokuba: Ok, here goes. I've only got one chance to do this . . .  
  
Mokuba slams open the door and Kaiba is clearly shown inside. He is bouncing on his bed, with underwear on top of his head. He also has a microphone in hand, and is singing (not as well as he did last time, I might add) the song "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch!  
  
Kaiba: * spots Mokuba, at last * MOKUBAAAAAAA!!!!! YOU COME BACK HERE!!! YOUR GROUNDED FOR A WEEK AND THAT RECORDER OF YOURS IS NEVER SEEING LIGHT AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Told ya! * Sees Kaiba coming after him * EEP!!!! * runs * * screen goes static *  
  
----------------------------------- back in normal time -------------------- ----------------------  
  
GF: o_O;;; Wow, that was weird.  
  
Joey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BUT SOOOOOOO FUNNY!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Looks like ol' Seto Kaiba hasn't dropped those old habits, huh? GF: HAHAHAHA! Yeah, it was funny. (A/N: Thanks to Angelstar1158 that!)  
  
GF: Oh, no we're out of video tapes!  
  
Tea: Oh, well. It was funny while it lasted.  
  
Tristan: Look who's talking.  
  
Tea: * blushes again * Be quiet.  
  
_______________________________*_____________________________________  
  
GF: Well, that's it for this chapter. THANK GOODNESS! I CAN'T TYPE ANYMORE!!!!  
  
Yami: I will forever rub this in Kaiba's face.  
  
GF: OK, I have to end this chapter NOW! My hands are tired! THANK YOU to EVERYONE who reviewed and sent ideas. Oh, yeah, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! BYE! ( oh, ya, and please review, just no more video ideas) 


	5. Of dog suits and bathrooms

GF: Heya welcome back. I'm sorry that I havn't been updating lately, (gee, when was the last time I wrote a chapter?). I'M SO SORRY!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!! I'm not saying that it won't happen again because it probably will, but give me a chance. I'm really bad at keeping commitments to something, I'll admit it. But I'm sorry. I also have an important announcement to make, involving why I haven't been writing chapter 5. Ahem: THE REASON FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES ON THIS FANFIC IS BECAUSE. . . I can't find any of my chapters. . . I lost them. I had chapter 5 all written out and I was gunna put it up but now I can't find it. Not only can I not find chapter 5 but I can't find my first 4 either. So until I find them, this fanfic will be, er, delayed. Sorry. (he he, I just checked. The last time I wrote a chapter was thanksgiving night. Talk about pathetic.)  
  
Yami Bakura: That's right. You're the most pathetic writer I've ever seen.  
  
GF: SHUTUP!!!!! * Takes fire mallet and smashes his head * * dust hands off * Thank you.  
  
* two months later *  
  
GF: Hey, lookie! I found my chapters!  
  
Seto: * sarcastically * Oh goody.  
  
Y. Bakura: Dolt.  
  
GF: Shut up! Or feel my rath. Ok, since I haven't updated in about five months I think I'll post two chapters today.  
  
Joey: Whatever, just get on with the fic already.  
  
GF: ^_^;; Right.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------*--------------- -------------------------------  
  
Tristan: Dang it! The popcorn's all gone! I didn't eat much, either!  
  
Joey: * is trying to hide a mouth full of popcorn *  
  
Tristan: JOEY! You ate all my popcorn, didn't you?!  
  
Joey: * mouth still full * What popcorn?  
  
Tristan: Grrrr. * is about to cause Joey pain *  
  
Tea: * stops him * Come on guys, it's just popcorn!  
  
Tristan: Just popcorn? Maybe to you.  
  
GF: Oh just shut it.  
  
Yami Bakura: What's the matter, they bothering you, idiot?  
  
GF: IDIOT??? You're the idiot!  
  
Yami B: You are!  
  
GF: You are!  
  
Yami B: You are!  
  
GF: You are!  
  
Yami B: You are!  
  
GF: You are!  
  
Yami B: You are!  
  
GF: You are!  
  
Yami B: You are!  
  
Yugi: Hey! Stop!  
  
Yami: I don't think they can hear you, Yugi.  
  
Joey: Ah, let them fight. We know who's gunna win. Well. actually, it could be either one.  
  
GF: IDIOT!  
  
Yami B: IDIOT!  
  
GF: IDIOT!  
  
Yami B: IDIOT!  
  
GF: IDIOT!  
  
Yami B: IDIOT!  
  
GF: IDIOT!  
  
Yami B: IDIOT!  
  
GF: IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: o_O;;  
  
GF: That's it, I'm leaving!  
  
Mokuba: What? Why?  
  
GF: To get some Tylenol. My head hurts from screaming that bad.  
  
Yami B: Oh, is that all?  
  
GF: No, I'm also going to get ingredients. You'll pay, Yami Bakura. * grabs things and prepares to leave Kaiba Corp. *  
  
Joey: * rubs ears * Hey, can you bring us back some of that Tylenol?  
  
GF: * leaves *  
  
Yami: What so you suppose she's getting "ingredients" for?  
  
Bakura: Guess we'll just have to find out.  
  
----------------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------- ------------- ------------------  
  
(scene: Kaiba's workroom)  
  
Seto: * is fiddling with his doggy suit * Hmm. Yes! It's off! Finally! Now I can go onto my computer! And it's all over for Yugi and his friends.  
  
Kaiba goes over to his monitors that are hooked up to his surveillance cameras. He types something into the keyboard and the monitors come to life. He can see every room. And he sees the living room.  
  
Seto: Ah! There they are! Hmm, Green Flame must not be in that room. No matter. She'll hear me anyways.  
  
Kaiba picks up some sort of microphone that is connected to a speaker in every room. If he presses a button and speaks into the mic, this voice is traveled into every room. And he does.  
  
----------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------ -------- -----------------------  
  
(Scene: Back in the living room)  
  
Everybody is talking and goofing off, until a loud click is heard. Everyone directs their attention to a speaker in the room, which is where the sound came from.  
  
Speaker: * with Kaiba's voice, of course * Hello everybody.  
  
Joey: Ahh!! It's Kaiba!  
  
Speaker: Yes Joey, it's me you dolt. I have gotten out of your little trap costume, and so I have total power over the whole building! Now who's the joke of your little sleepover?  
  
Yugi: How does he see us?  
  
Mokuba: Big brother has a camera installed in most every room. There's a speaker in every room, too.  
  
Speaker: That's right. * starts to laugh *  
  
Tea: Uh-oh.  
  
Joey: Quick, we've got to hide!  
  
Yami: Think, where's the one place Kaiba wouldn't put a camera?  
  
Everyone thinks of only one place. Without a word, they leave the room and head towards the only place without a camera.  
  
------------------------ --------------------- ----------------------- ----- ----------------- ---------------  
  
(Scene: Kaiba's workroom)  
  
Kaiba stops laughing and looks at the monitor.  
  
Seto: Huh? Where'd they all go? Oh well, there's not a place I can't track them.  
  
Kaiba scans all his monitors for a trace of Yugi and friends, but finds nothing.  
  
Seto: What? Impossible! I put a camera everywhere! But wait, where is the one place I wouldn't? * thinks for a minute * Oh, darn it! The bathroom!  
  
--------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------- - ----------------------- -------  
  
(scene: bathroom)  
  
Everybody is gathered in the Kaiba mansion bathroom. You think it would be crowded, but then again, Kaiba is rich and has a pretty big bathroom.  
  
Yugi: There, your brother wouldn't have a camera in here, would he, Mokuba?  
  
Joey: Yeah, I mean, your brother isn't perverted or anything, is he?  
  
Everybody: * shivers at the thought *  
  
Mokuba: . No I don't think so.  
  
Everybody: Good.  
  
Yugi: The second good thing about this bathroom is it has a lock!  
  
Everybody: Yeah! ^_^  
  
Joey: And the third, no matter how long we're stuck in here, we don't have to worry about when we have ta use the john!  
  
Everybody" * once again shudders at the thought *  
  
Yami: Please, Joey, don't, that was just wrong.  
  
Joey: * sheepish grin * Sorry.  
  
Bakura: So your brother can't get in here, right Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Well, actually, Seto does know how to open the doors. This is his mansion, you know.  
  
Tristan: Uh-oh.  
  
Yami: Well, what's the worst he could do, right?  
  
Kaiba: * outside the bathroom door, banging on it * Let me in you cowards! You know I know how to open locked doors!  
  
Everyone: AHHH!!!! * steps away from the door *  
  
Mokuba: Wait a minute, we have to hold the door shut!  
  
Everyone: * goes back to the door and holds it shut *  
  
Tea: We can't hold it forever!  
  
Yugi: You're right. I have a plan.  
  
Kaiba: * has unlocked the door, trying to push it open *  
  
Yugi: All right. On the count of 3, we move away from the door and Kaiba will come bursting in because he's pushing so hard. Then while he's regaining his balance, we all run outside the bathroom and out of this mansion!  
  
Everyone: * nods * OK!  
  
Yugi: 1, 2, 3!  
  
Everyone steps back from the door and Kaiba comes flying in. Everyone runs out the door while they have the chance. But Kaiba regains his balance faster then they expected, and runs after them. Instead of following them tho, he turns back into his workroom. Meanwhile, the gang keeps running.  
  
Joey: Why isn't he following us anymore?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. Just keep running. It's only two more rooms to the door out of here!  
  
Mokuba: * gulps * I know what he's doing. Everybody just run as fast as you can!  
  
Everyone runs to the front door. But when they get there, they stop. The door's already open, and standing in their way is Green Flame.  
  
GF: Hey, I'm back!  
  
Joey: * still running in place * Good now MOVE!  
  
GF: Why? What's going on?  
  
Yami: Kaiba's running loose!  
  
GF: What?!?  
  
Just then, behind her, the door slams shut and automatically locks.  
  
Bakura: What just happened?  
  
Mokuba: Big brother must have hit the emergency lock button. Every door leading out of this mansion is locked, and there is absolutely no way in or out!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------*------------------ -------------------------------  
  
GF: Well, that's it for chapter 5!  
  
Joey: What? You're just gunna leave us at Kaiba's mercy like that?  
  
GF: Yup! This chapter was for all the people who were sick of me torturing Seto like that.  
  
Kaiba: Yes, I am in control! You will all suffer the wrath of Seto Kaiba! MWAHAHAHAHAHA * cough * * hack * DANG IT!  
  
GF: Um, I'll fix that. Later. Anyway, what will happen to Yugi and the others now that they're trapped in Kaiba's mansion? Will they get out? And when they do, will they be alive? Why am I asking idiotic questions when I already know the answer?  
  
Yami Bakura: Well that's not to hard. You are an idiot.  
  
GF: EXCUSE ME?!?!?! Anyways, for some explanations, this chapter had the word idiot in it exactly 13 (whoops, that's an unlucky number) because it is just in my opinion the funnest word to spell.  
  
Yami Bakura: Funnest isn't even a word, dolt.  
  
GF: SHUTUP! Oh yeah, I also forgot to do the disclaimer. Any volunteers?  
  
* No one raises their hands *  
  
GF: Hmm, this feels oddly familiar. Oh well. BAKURA!!!!  
  
Bakura: * Comes over * Umm, yes.  
  
GF: Would you please do the disclaimer?  
  
Yami: * murmuring to Y.B. * Wow, she actually sounds normal and not at all threatening this time. This is unlike her. She's speaking normally.  
  
GF: I HEARD THAT!!!! I ACT BETTER FOR BAKURA BECAUSE HE IS ONE OF THE RARE ONE'S THAT DESERVE IT!!! NOT AT ALL LIKE SOME OTHER PEOPLE I KNOW!!!!  
  
Yami: Alright alright. Sheesh.  
  
GF: * acts normal again * So will you do it?  
  
Bakura: Umm, ok. o_O;; Green Flame does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Tylenol, or anything that's already owned in this fic, so please just leave her alone.  
  
GF: Great! Thanks! Bye everyone! OH YEAH PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. A new guest and some power problems

GF: Welcome -I should really stop saying that- to chapter 6! Ok, when we last left off, the crew and I were stuck in Kaiba's mansion with Kaiba himself running loose! Hey, whoops, I did a cliffie! Have I ever done that before?  
  
Yami Bakura: Who cares?  
  
GF: All right I've had enough of you! I'll throw you out of the fanfic if you don't stop!  
  
Yami Bakura: All right, jeesh. Wait a minute, if you're so mad at me, then why are you watching the episode Evil Spirit of the Ring why you are writing this?  
  
GF: Um . . . * sweatdrops * Well, uh . . . it's a good episode! I actually had a dream where I was going around Duelist Island and then I got turned into my favorite card. Then I met up with you guys and you were all your favorite cards but Bakura wasn't there and we decided we had to go find him and you so we could turn ourselves back into normal people, since it was obviously you who turned us into cards.  
  
Yami Bakura: o_O;; O . . .k . . .  
  
GF: Well, anyways, on with the fic! (How many times do I say that, too?) * is finished watching Yu-Gi-Oh and is rewinding the tape to watch it again *  
  
Joey: Help!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------*------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Joey: Ah man! We're trapped! Kaiba's gunna kill us all!  
  
Yugi: * sounds really nervous himself * Um, calm down Joey. Kaiba can't really kill us. I mean, he'd go to jail for that.  
  
Joey: You know what I mean Yug! Besides, there is a lot of things he could do to us that's worse than death!  
  
Mokuba: * worried * Bigh brother has complete control over the house. He can work the lights, the doors, anything from his workroom!  
  
GF: Um ,hey, just, relax. There. . . has to be a way out. . . right?  
  
Joey: You! This is all your fault! If you hadn't pushed Kaiba over the edge with the whole dog suit thing, he wouldn't be so pissed! Crap, I bet he knows we watched those videos, too.  
  
GF: Hey! You agreed with the dog suit! Anyways, the best thing to do is calm ourselves. I mean, i-if we calm ourselves down, t-then we c-can think more clearly. And if we think more clearly, then we'll m-make less mistakes, r-right?  
  
Yami Bakura: So says the girl who is trembling in fear herself.  
  
GF: Huh? * stops shaking * EXCUSE ME!!!! I AM NOT SCARED!!!!  
  
Yugi: Oh boy. Here we go again. Come on guys, no fighting! GF is right, we have to think of a way to get out of here.  
  
GF: Huh?  
  
Yami Bakura: * imitating GF * "Huh?" Jeesh, you sound so clueless all the time.  
  
GF: No! I just got an idea. I remember now, I have the perfect way to take back control of the house. Remember when I left the house to get ingredients?  
  
Yami: Yes, as that was only a few minutes ago.  
  
GF: * glares at Yami * Yes, well, it will help us out. I had planned for the effect of them to work on Yami Bakura here, but I can turn it on Kaiba as well.  
  
Yami Bakura: Um. . .  
  
GF: All I have to do is find the right spot. . . Mokuba, is there a closet anywhere close by?  
  
Mokuba: Um, yeah actually there is a broom closet just down that hallway.  
  
GF: That will do just fine.  
  
Green Flame leads the group down to where Mokuba was pointing. There was a door in the middle of the hallway, and when GF opened it up, they could see it was a closet, not to full of much anything.  
  
GF: Perfect!  
  
Tea: What exactly are you planning to do?  
  
GF: Well, to be honest, I started practicing spells! ^_^  
  
Tristan: Spells?!? You mean like a witch or something?  
  
GF: Sort of. Just watch. I need a room like a closet to be the destination point. You see, I'm going to do a summoning! I'm going to call a character to help me, and they will arrive here, if I do the spell right of course. It is my first time.  
  
Yugi: And what happens if the spell is wrong?  
  
GF: * shrugs * I dunno. It could be anything from as small as a flash of light to as big as this whole building blowing up.  
  
Everyone: WHAT? Wait!  
  
GF gets her bag and starts pulling out random and odd things. She throws them into the closet, then closes the door.  
  
GF: All right, now hear comes the tricky part. I have to chant a spell. If I do it wrong, the result could be devastating.  
  
Joey: Um, maybe you shouldn't do this then.  
  
GF: Nonsense! I will get my revenge on you, Yami Bakura! Everyone will fear me as soon as you see who I am about to summon.  
  
She closes the closet door, because you can't look while the spell is being preformed. She and the others stand outside the closet, and she begins to chant a weird spell in some other language. As soon as she is done, a blinding light comes from inside the closet, and then fades. All the others flinch back, expecting to be blown up, but nothing happens.  
  
GF: Hmm, I think it worked. Yup, he's here. Prepare to meet. . . * she opens the door *  
  
Everyone: * including GF * AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! * they all run and hide behind a corner of the hallway *  
  
Pegasus is standing in the middle of the closet, looking very dazed and confused. He scratches his head, and then murmurs something like, "Why am I in a closet?"  
  
GF: * peeks her head around the corner, then slowly and cautiously comes out. She looks Pegasus over * Hmm, I can see where you got the red clothes and white hair mixed up, but I didn't say anything about A GOLDEN EYEBALL! * she's not talking to anyone in paticular *  
  
Pegasus: Excuse me? * thinks she is talking to him *  
  
Joey: * comes out behind the corner * What the heck? Why did you summon HIM here?  
  
GF: * sweatdrops * I didn't mean to. . . I must have mispronounced something in the spell. Like I said, if I do it wrong, the result could be devastating. . .  
  
Pegasus: Where am I? And what are all of you doing here?  
  
Joey: Yup, that is certainly devastating. Man, this is worse than getting blown up! Now we're stuck in the house with Pegasus!  
  
Yugi: * still behind the corner * Is it safe Joey?  
  
Joey: * sighs * Come on out Yug.  
  
Yugi leads all the others out from their hiding spot, except for Mokuba, who still feels like not being seen by Pegasus for a while.  
  
Yami Bakura: Wow, you really suck. How in the world did you accidentally pull Pegasus here?  
  
GF: Oh shut up! No! It wasn't supposed to be Pegasus! It wasn't! And now I can't even perform another one because all my materials are used up.  
  
Yami: So you can't send him back?  
  
GF: No. DARN IT! It was supposed to be Inuyasha!!!  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Tea: * sighs * Well, come on. I guess we just have to find another way out.  
  
Everyone: * nods * * they all leave the hallway, leaving Pegasus still standing in the hallway with the most confused expression *  
  
Pegasus: Wait! Can't you tell me what's going on? * everyone is gone * * sighs *  
  
---------------------- -------------------- ------------------ ------------- --- ---------------- ------------  
  
(Scene: Kaiba's workroom)  
  
Kaiba is sitting at the main controls of all the electronics in his house, smiling evilly. Outside, lightning flashes and thunder clashes, only adding to the mood. It looks like they will be in for a storm tonight.  
  
Kaiba: You can run, but you can't hide Yugi. * he turns to his monitors, looking for Yugi and the others with his cameras * Aha, there they are. What is Green Flame doing? Huh?  
  
He sees the spell being preformed, and then the flash of light coming out of his closet. On the screen, GF opens the door of the closet to reveal. . . Pegasus inside! As if this didn't shock Kaiba enough, he is even more surprised when it looks like none of the friends expected it either, as they all run and hide from creepy Pegasus. He watches as they slowly regroup, and then leave Pegasus dazed in the hallway.  
  
Kaiba: What the heck? How did they do that? Why did they do that? All right, Pegasus is getting out of my house, but I'm still not sparing the others.  
  
He picks up his microphone to announce to them all their punishment for letting that creep inside his house, when suddenly the whole room is plummeted into darkness. Monitors stopped humming, lights stopped shining, and the microphone wasn't working either. The only sound that was heard was the rain pouring down on the roof and the thunder booming in the sky. The only light was the lightning.  
  
Kaiba: What the. . . oh, no. No no no no no! The power. . . the thunder storm must have caused a power outage! * he realizes that this means more than just no lights or TVs *  
  
---------------- ------------------- ---------------------- ---------------- - ------------------- -----------  
  
(scene: living room)  
  
Everyone (except Pegasus, of course) is hanging out in the room, talking to each other about methods of escape. Suddenly, all the lights go out and the room is surrounded in complete darkness. Everyone screams, out of surprise.  
  
Yugi: What happened?  
  
Tristan: I don't know.  
  
Bakura: The lightning must have caused a power outage.  
  
Yami: This is not good.  
  
They all stand there, wondering what to do when suddenly Mokuba jumps up into Joey's arms.  
  
Joey: What the. . . What is it, Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: AHH! Help! It's Pegasus! * he points over to the window. Lightning flashes and you can just see a bit of white hair in the light *  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
Bakura: * sweatdrop * Um, Mokuba, that's just me.  
  
Mokuba: * sweatdrop * Oh, whoops. Sorry Bakura. * jumps back down *  
  
Joey: * rolls his eyes * ANYways, what are we going to do now?  
  
Everybody stands in silence for a while, then . . .  
  
Yami Bakura: Anybody got a flashlight?  
  
Everyone: Umm. . .  
  
GF: Wow, Y.B., that's the smartest thing you've said all night.  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT?  
  
Yugi: Not now guys, please. But does anybody have a flashlight.  
  
Nobody says anything. Nobody has one.  
  
Yami Bakura: You're all a bunch of brickheads. You all came to a sleepover, and none of you brought a flashlight.  
  
GF: Well I don't suppose you did either, did you?!?!  
  
Yami B: Neither did you! It's not my fault!  
  
GF: Well, you shouldn't be calling us the brickheads, you're the one who doesn't even know to stop at a read light in the street, according to Bakura!  
  
Bakura: * wispers* uh-oh. . .  
  
Yami B: Hikari! * he charges off to find his hikari *  
  
Tristan: OW! Watch it, I'm not Bakura! * goes to push Yami Bakura back *  
  
Yami: Tristan! Watch it! * goes to get Tristan back, but trips and falls into somebody else*  
  
Yugi sighs as he can only hear all his friends getting into a heated fight, again. He feels his way into a corner to stay out of the way. He knows it is a waste of effort to try to stop them. Suddenly everyone stops and stays quiet as they hear footsteps coming into the room.  
  
GF: . . . Um . . . Who's there?  
  
Kaiba: It's me, idiots.  
  
Everyone: Eep! * they all somehow make there way to the other side of the room in the darkness *  
  
Kaiba: * sighs * As you can guess, the power is out.  
  
Joey: Oh yeah! That means you haven't got control over this building anymore! We're free!  
  
Kaiba: No you're not, you idiot.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Kaiba: As you know, I can control the doors with electronics from upstairs. I programmed them to only open once the password is given. But, now that there is no power, the doors aren't "on." They cannot receive the password. They will not open to anything.  
  
Silence.  
  
Tea: You mean, now we really are stuck in here?  
  
Kaiba: * hangs head, feeling stupid * Until the power comes back on, yes.  
  
More silence. The only sound was the heavy rain pounding on the building.  
  
------------------------------------------------------*--------------------- -------------------------------  
  
GF: Wow, another cliffie. I'm getting good at that. Well, there is actually more story line now. I'm sorry, I would have written more, but it's such a beautiful day out I just can't stay inside. Don't worry, the updates will be plentiful all next week.  
  
Yami Bakura: You actually think any one is reading this?  
  
GF: THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: o_O;;  
  
GF: * takes out her special sword * FLAMING SWORD OF ANGER!!!!! * sword is suddenly engulfed in hot flames * COME HERE YOU LITTLE BAKA!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Ah * censored * !!!!!!!!!! * Runs like heck *  
  
GF: * chases Y. B. with incredible speed * * catches him *  
  
Everyone: * looks away and tries to block the sound of Y.B's pitiful screams of pain. They all flinch *  
  
Yami: * covers Yugi's eyes *  
  
GF: * comes back * There, I feel better. * has an innocent look on her face * Don't worry folks, he'll be back in the next chapter. Anyways, please review, thank you!  
  
Everyone: * sees a pile of ash where Y.B. was standing * O____O  
  
GF: I love fire. ^_^;; 


	7. Lots of faces and finallylights!

GF: HI THERE EVERYONE!!!!!! WELCOME!!!!!  
  
Joey: Ow, don't yell! What, you on a sugar high?  
  
GF: YES!!!!  
  
Seto: NOOO!!!!  
  
GF: YES!!!!! ANYWAYS!!!!! WELCOME TO CHAPTER 7!!!!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! I made a new friend!  
  
Yami Bakura: * low voice * Surprised she has friends.  
  
GF: What? Don't you remember what happened last time?  
  
Yami Bakura: * remembers Green Flame's Flaming Sword of Anger * eep!  
  
GF: Yes, that's better. Anyways, I would am going to tell you to read DeathscytheHiei_123's fanfic, "You Have to Sleep Over At Joey's House???" It is short so far but very funny! ^_^  
  
Joey: What's wrong with my house?  
  
GF: Um, nothing Joey. Anyways (how many times do I say that), DeathscytheHiei_123 or DH for short (thank goodness, that's a long name to keep typing!) is a very close friend of mine, so you should read all her fics or feel the fiery wrath of Green Flame!!!! And that's something you don't want, just ask Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura: * mumbles *  
  
GF: And, another one of my friends also has some fictions up! Rena is her name! You can read them too if you want. *shoots a glare that says you had better read them * Ok, so now that that's over, I guess it's time to get back to the fic. Last time, the whole gang is left stuck in Kaiba's mansion with all the doors locked, even to Kaiba himself, because of a power outage. And somewhere in the house lurks Pegasus, and if that isn't bad enough he has his Millennium Eye!  
  
Pegasus: I do?  
  
GF: AHHHH! Where'd you come from?!?!? * whacks Pegasus over the head with a frying pan, knocking him out * And yes, you do.  
  
Yami Bakura: What? But I thought I, or ahem, I mean someone stole it. * nervous glances *  
  
GF: Yes, but I wanted him to have it back because he looks weird without it, so I, I mean, somebody stole it back and crammed it back into his eye socket. He he he.  
  
Yugi: o_O;; Ok, so um, can we just go on with the fic?  
  
GF: Oh, yes, ON WITH THE FIC!!!! SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: o_O;;  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------*------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: All right, it there were ever a time in my life where I was scared, it's now!  
  
GF: Hmm. . . I just remembered! I DO have a flashlight! But it's in my bag. . . and I don't know where my bag is. . .  
  
Seto: There's no need.  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Seto: Do you really think someone like me would be unprepared for a little thunderstorm?  
  
Joey: Maybe. . .  
  
Seto: Shut up dog! Anyways, I have a back up power system. It's in the basement. It will turn all the lights on, maybe more. But, unfortunately, it won't be enough to unlock the doors.  
  
Yami: Well then what's it good for?  
  
Yugi: At least it'll turn on the lights. Come on! * starts walking off *  
  
Yami: * sweatdrop * Um, Yugi, do you even know where the basement is?  
  
Yugi: * stops, sweatdrops *No.  
  
Seto: We'll have to find it in the dark.  
  
Everyone stood up and started feeling their way out of the living room. Finding the basement would be no easy task, knowing how big the mansion was. There were so many doors. . .which one led to the basement?  
  
Seto: * opens door * Bathroom.  
  
GF: * opens different door * Some random room.  
  
Yugi: * opens another door * Closet. Closet!?! AHHHHH!!  
  
Pegasus: AHHHH!!!  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHH!!!! Yami HELP!!!!  
  
Yami: * somehow runs over to Yugi * Stand back Pegasus!!!  
  
Pegasus: No don't hurt me!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Pegasus: I'm afraid of the dark!  
  
Everyone: o_O;;;  
  
Pegasus: * whimpers *  
  
GF: Whatever. All right, you can come along. You just travel on the far left of the hallway, and we'll travel on the far right.  
  
Everyone: * nods, shoves Pegasus to the other side of the hallway *  
  
Yugi: * is still a little shaken * Ok, lets keep looking for the basement.  
  
They all walk on, checking every door they felt in the pitch darkness. After many more doors, the group comes to a split in the hallway. You can either go left or right. Since it was dark, nobody could tell where anyone was going. Seto, knowing the basement was behind one of the doors on the right side, went right, followed closely by Yugi, Yami and Joey. Green Flame, sensing a corner, went left, followed by Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura (Yami Bakura went into the Ring out of boredom). Pegasus, not sensing the corner at all, kept walking straight and walked into the wall. After waking head first into the wall, he heard snickering to the left (Green Flame, laughing at Pegasus' stupidity) and followed the sound, going left. So, hmm, which group should we follow now? Seto's of course!  
  
Seto: * still checking doors * Guest room.  
  
Yami: * opens different door * Some big room.  
  
Yugi: * cautiously opens another door * Not a closet. Not the basement.  
  
Seto: * opens a fourth door * Hmm, I can't really tell what's in here. Hold on. * walks into the room, which he thought had a flat floor but actually has stairs * AHHHH! * falls down stairs *  
  
Joey: * winces as Kaiba crashes at the bottom * I think he found the basement.  
  
Seto: * voice is coming from down the stairs * I FOUND IT!!! I'M ALLRIGHT!!!!  
  
Yugi: We're coming!  
  
The three go down the stairs carefully and all make it without falling. They find Kaiba, who is back on his feet, kind of embarrassed, and searching for the switch to activate the back up power. Finally he finds it, and switches it. Something big in the room hummed to life, and all the lights suddenly flashed on. The four closed their eyes until they were used to the sudden light, then looked around.  
  
Joey: Hey, where'd everbody else go?  
  
Seto: Mokuba! Where are you?  
  
Yugi: They must have gotten separated from us in the darkness. Come on, we have to go find them! * starts to rush back up stairs *  
  
Yugi runs up the stairs but before he can get fully up there and out the door, the door mysteriously swings shut. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! ^_^ (A/N: I've got to stop eating all these pixi stix) Yugi tries to open it back up, but it is stuck.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba!!!! Your door's not working!!!  
  
Kaiba: What?!?! Oh what else could go wrong today?!?!  
  
Yami and Joey: Huh?  
  
Kaiba: That stupid door! The lock on it is broken. I meant to get it fixed. Somehow sometimes it gets stuck and it locks on itself.  
  
All three: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Kaiba: Oh boy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ ---------------- ----------------------------  
  
(Scene: Following GF's group)  
  
The five keep walking down the hallway in darkness. They are still checking doors for the basement, thinking they are still with Kaiba and the others. Slowly, one by one, they get even more lost. The group of six split into four different groups in different rooms in Kaiba's maze of a house without noticing it. Let's follow. Tea's group!  
  
Tea: * suddenly realizes she's not with the group anymore * Huh? Oh wait. Where is everyone?  
  
Lightning flashes and she looks around, seeing in the quick moment of light that she is in a huge empty room. Spooky, eh? Anyways, she also notices something else. Someone else is in the room with her.  
  
Tea: Who's there?!  
  
Mokuba: It's just me Tea. Where's big brother and the others?  
  
Tea: Oh, Mokuba, it's you! I don't know where everyone went. . . But I think we'd better find them soon. I don't like these big rooms. They kind of creep me out.  
  
Mokuba: It will be nearly impossible for us to find the others. Even I get lost in this house sometimes!  
  
Tea: Oh darn. Well, we've got to try. . .  
  
------------------------ --------------------------- ----------------------- ---------- ---------------------------------- (Scene: Wherever the heck Bakura wandered off to)  
  
Bakura: * realizes he's not with the group * Oh dear. Where am I now? Hello? * nobody answers * Great. I'm alone, lost in this maze of a house. This might take a while. . .  
  
Yami Bakura: * materializes * Hello Hikari.  
  
Bakura: AH! Oh, you scared me Yami. I couldn't tell who you were with it so dark.  
  
Yami Bakura: Exactly. So that's why I'll be leaving now.  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Yami Bakura: This is the perfect opportunity for everything. So I have to take advantage of it. See you later. . .  
  
Yami Bakura suddenly "disappears" into the darkness, leaving Bakura quietly and swiftly. He IS a 5 millennia old thief, remember? (A/N: I've just drained my fifth pixi stick. ^_________^) Anyways, Bakura is kind of worried now.  
  
Bakura: Hope my Yami doesn't do anything to drastic. I have to follow him to make sure he doesn't try to take Yugi's puzzle! * looks around * Which way did he go again? ^_^;;  
  
----------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ----- ----------------------------- --------------------- (Scene: Wherever the heck Green Flame wandered off to)  
  
GF: * finally gives up * OK, THAT'S IT!!!! I can't take this anymore, looking for this stupid basement! I don't think we're even in the hallway anymore! * feels around and feels tables * Nope, this is NOT the hallway.  
  
Suddenly, the lights come on!  
  
GF: AHH! * shields eyes * Curses! The lights! No, I'm melting!!!! * remembers she's not a vampire * Oh, whoops. * gets back up * Now where am I? Huh?  
  
Green Flame looks around and sees she is in the kitchen. But once she sees who is next to her, she freaks out.  
  
GF: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! PEGASUS!!!!! * grabs a frying pan from a cabinet, hits Pegasus over the head with it * There, now I feel a bit safer.  
  
Pegasus: Ow. x_X What did I ever do?  
  
GF: Dang. Didn't hit him hard enough, he's still conscious. Oh well. ^_^;;  
  
Pegasus: * gets back up, holding his head * You can't just go around hitting people over the head with frying pans!  
  
GF: Can and will. Huh? Where did everyone else go? How did I end up in the kitchen with just you?  
  
Pegasus: * shrugs *  
  
GF: Um, ok. Yes! Now is the perfect time to ask! Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus: * a little frightened * Yes?  
  
GF: Let's see. . . Can I have all your rarest Duel Monster cards?  
  
Pegasus: NO!  
  
GF: * holds up frying pan *  
  
Pegasus: * still shakes his head * Nope. How dare you even ask!  
  
GF: Dang it! Oh, wait, I know. * starts grinning evilly * Now is the PERFECT time to try out my latest writing item. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * Cough cough, hack, wheeze * o_O;; Did I just WHEEZE?!?!?! Oh well. (A/N: Sixth pixi stick! ^___________________________________^)  
  
GF: BEHOLD!!! THE FLUTE/PENNYWHISTLE THING!!!!! (A/N: THANK YOU Yamicat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Green Flame blows the flute, and suddenly Pegasus falls into it's spell. He is now mind controlled to do whatever Green Flame wants him to. GF would do a big evil laugh right now, but, well, you know.  
  
GF: Now, Pegasus, give me. . . your Toon World! (I already have 3, but you can never have enough, can you?)  
  
Pegasus: * gives her the Toon World *  
  
GF: Hey, it works! I don't think it was meant to be used to get me stuff though. . . Oh well, I am so evil! Pegasus, can I have a Harpies Feather Duster. * gets the card * Yes!!! I've been searching for one of these for months! * continues in asking things from Pegasus *  
  
Over in the other room, watching them, is Yami Bakura, covered by shadow. He gives a grin that says he is going to get REVENGE!!!!! He moves on to his original destination, quieter than a mouse. He IS a 5 millennia old THEIF, REMEMBER?!?!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------*-------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
GF: So that's where I'm leaving Chapter 7. Maybe if your lucky I'll write chapter 8 tomorrow. If your lucky. So how was it?!?!? Did you like it? I really had to hold myself back from making it be totally random with no sense, I did just eat 6 pixi tix remember. Anyways. What is Yami Bakura planning (again)? And will I stop asking stuff from Pegasus? What about Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, and Joey being stuck in the basement together? What will happen there? And is there a cold blooded killer in the house, lurking somewhere in shadow? Find out in chapters 8 and 9! (A/N: Wow, next chapter is 8. 8!!! I've really come a long way! I like writing this fanfic.) so. . . REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! ^_^ 


	8. The wonderful Adventures of Kaiba's Base...

Hello everyone! Man, its taken me a really long time to post, ne? Well, welcome to Chapter 8 which is technically chapter 9 because chapter 8 is technically some other thing.. * confuses herself * Ok well I'm just going to stop now. Wow, 51 reviews! I feel so special! A HUGE thankyou to EVERYONE who reviewed, and I hope the story continues to be amusing for you, because now I actually do have a plot! Which may change later. . . But for now, I do have a plot! ^_^ Thank you! Also, for the disclaimer. . . I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Do not sue! However. . . I do own, the MOLEPEOPLES!  
  
YGO group: The molepeople?!  
  
GF: Yup! ^^  
  
Molepeoples: Hey, we are living things! We will not be owned!  
  
YGO group: O_O Oh my gosh. Molepeople!  
  
GF: Uh-oh. . . I smell something fishy.  
  
Molepeoples: * hold up signs * We are not owned! We are free!  
  
GF: But I own you!  
  
Molepeoples: *glare * Oh yeah? You wanna bet! Get her! * chase GF waving their shovels and axes around *  
  
GF: Ahh! It's the MOLEPEOPLES REBELLION! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! * runs *  
  
YGO Group: *watches *  
  
GF: All right all right! You are free!  
  
Molepeoples: YES! WE HAVE FREEDOM! *stops chasing her *  
  
Seto: Why did you stop? Get her!  
  
Molepeoples: Why?  
  
Seto: Um. . . I'll pay you.  
  
Molepeoples: *brighten up * OK! *grab their shovels and axes once more and chase GF*  
  
Seto: *cheers the molepeople * Go Go Go Go Go!  
  
YGO group: * sweatdrop *  
  
GF: Ahhh! * dodges a flying shovel * Er, enjoy the fic. Help me! ----------------------------------------*----------------------------------- -*---------------------------------------------  
  
(scene: Green Flame in the kitchen with Pegasus)  
  
Pegasus: * is still under the mind-control of the flute/penny whittsle thingy * * gives Green Flame a whole deck of rare and vauluble cards *  
  
GF: * grabs cards * Thank you! ^_^ Now, how about some cash? What do you say?  
  
Pegasis: * gives her a dollar *  
  
GF: -_- Jeesh, even mind-controlled he's still resisting. . . * looks around at all the stuff she has * Oh man.  
  
Pegasus: * mind-controlled *  
  
GF: * looks around * * rubs the back of her head * Oh man. . . Stupid guilty conscious. . . * looks around again * *sighs* I know I'm gunna regret this, but, Pegasus! Take back all your stuff, now!  
  
Pegasus: * takes back all the stuff he gave to GF *  
  
GF: Well, nice chattin' with ya, or not, but see ya!  
  
She leaves the room and stays behind the corner. She blows the whitsle thing and Pegasus snaps out of it. He looks around, now more confused than when he mysteriously popped out of the closet. GF sighed. "I'm. . . .not evil. . . Darnit!" She runs off. Meanwhile. . .  
  
-------------------------------------*-------------------------------------- ------*-----------------------------------------  
  
In the basement, there was Yugi, Kaiba, Yami and Joey. The four were stuck in the basement together until somebody would hopefully wander near the basement door and unlock it. But, until then the four would be stuck together until who knows how long. And, since three of them were enemies against the fourth, that wouldn't make this time very enjoyable for anyone. (A/N: Then again maybe I am evil ^_^)  
  
Joey: Wha?!? You mean we're trapped in here?!  
  
Seto: Until someone finds and unlocks the door, yes.  
  
Yugi: And. . . how long do you think that will take?  
  
Yami: It could take any amount of time, unfortunately.  
  
Yugi: So, what are we going to do until then?  
  
Joey: * is at the top of the stairs, banging on the door * LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!!!  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
Joey: * stops, pants * Well, that didn't work. Anybody got a plan B?  
  
Everyone: * sighs and shakes their heads, but not to answer the question *  
  
Yami: There must he something we can all do to wait. Even with. . . Kaiba. * semi-glare to Kaiba *  
  
Seto: * semi-glare back *  
  
YugI: I know! We can play a game!  
  
Seto: * rolls eyes * Oh we all knew THAT was coming, especially from you Yugi.  
  
Yami: Don't pick on Yugi!  
  
Joey: I know what we can do!  
  
Yami and Kaiba stop their fighting and join Yugi in staring at Joey. They were almost afraid to hear his idea.  
  
Joey: Kaiba, do you know how big your basement is, or what's in it?  
  
Seto: Actually, I don't. Everything that grows old or unneeded goes down here. I have no idea how much is down here, and it runs under the entire mansion. I haven't been down here for years.  
  
Joey: * rubs his hands together * Perfect.  
  
Now everyone is scared. If you knew Joey and saw that look on his face, you would be too.  
  
Joey: Let's go explore Kaiba's basement!  
  
Seto: no you will not!!!  
  
Yugi: * glare * Why not? You said MY idea was so stupid so why not go with Joey's?  
  
Yami: * nodds, taking sides with Yugi * It's three against one. We win. * realizes that maybe the idea isn't so smart * Crap.  
  
Joey: ALL RIGHT!!! Let's go!! * jumps and runs deeper into the basement, past heaps of junk * Maybe I can find embarrassing baby pictures of you, Kaiba.  
  
Seto: * rolls eyes * There aren't any baby pictures of me down -  
  
Joey: * holds up photo album he found sifting through junk * Oh yeah? This says you're wrong.  
  
Seto: What?!? * runs over and grabs book from him super-fast * * looks in it * Feh, it's empty. * tosses it *  
  
Joey: Aww man. Sure, ruin my fun.  
  
Seto: My pleasure.  
  
Yugi: Come on, I still want to explore.  
  
Seto: * follows Yugi grumbling *  
  
Yami: * semi-glare *  
  
Seto: * semi-glare back *  
  
Yugi: * doesn't notice * Hey Kaiba! There are tunnels in your basement!  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
There were indeed tunnels running through the basement in this section. They seemed to form a maze, some kind of labyrinth.  
  
Seto: I don't remember this being in the design. . .  
  
Joey: Awesome. Heh heh heh. Now we can have fun!  
  
Everybody is scared again. Hey, this is Joey we're talking about. You would be too.  
  
Joey: All right, pick a direction, any direction.  
  
Yugi: You don't think we'll get lost down here, do you?  
  
They all stare at the multiple entrances to the maze. There wasn't much light in the tunnels, so it would be hard to see.  
  
Yami: Why are we doing this again?  
  
Seto: You're the one who said three against one, remember?  
  
Yami: * glare*  
  
Seto: * glares back *  
  
Joey: Let's go this way! * marches into a random entrance *  
  
Seto: Is the dog really this dumb?  
  
Yugi: Hey! Joey's not dumb!  
  
Yami: * sighs * We'd better go follow him. . .  
  
The three quickly catch up to Joey and try to talk him out of the idea. They pull on him, yell at him, anything to try to prevent him from going on. But somehow he finally convinces them to come along. It is very dark. . .  
  
Seto: I still don't know how a maze got in my basement. . .  
  
Some voice from very far away: Authoress Power!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Yami: Funny, that almost sounded like Green Flame. . .  
  
Yugi: Anyways, what if we get lost in here? We'd be stuck in Kaiba's basement forever! And who knows what could be living down here.  
  
Seto: There's nothing living in my basement!  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah? * points *  
  
The group had been walking through the maze for a few minutes. They already didn't know which way they had come from. The only light in the tunnels came from the lit torches on the walls. . .  
  
Seto: Wait a minute, lit torches?! How did LIT TORCHES get in my basement?!  
  
Yami: I think something does live down here. . .  
  
Joey: * lets his imagination out again * ( all in one breath ) Kaiba, you could have an ancient civilization of people or some kind of tribe living in your basement, or maybe some sort of new species of animal that developed out of neglect and formed into a race in which they worship a rock.  
  
Eveyone: * stares * * BIIG sweatdrop *  
  
Seto: And this is why I didn't want him in my house.  
  
Joey: * shrugs* Or not.  
  
Yami: Yes Joey, I don't think that could actually hap-  
  
As they continue walking, the sound of odd chanting breaks off the end of Yami's sentence. They all stop and look at the corner that lies ahead, the chanting seemingly coming from around the other side.  
  
Yugi: O_O * whispers * Do we want to see what's on the other side?  
  
Yami & Joey: *also whispers * I don't think so.  
  
Seto: Well I do. If there's an intruder in my house, I must know.  
  
The others try to stop him, but he doesn't listen, and the others join him in poking his head around the corner. They see a bunch of small human like creatures, all dancing around a large rock planted in the middle of the room. There are several torches around the walls of the room, and the creatures stop their dancing and chanting and look at the four newcomers.  
  
Creatures: * points * The rock!  
  
Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Yami: O_O_O_O_O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * runs *  
  
Once they are far far far away from the "creatures," they stop running for a break.  
  
Seto: What in the world was that?!  
  
Joey: Um. . . . the new species that developed out of neglect and worship a rock?  
  
Everyone: oO  
  
Yami: Ok, well I'll never doubt you again, Joey.  
  
Yugi: Yes. . . You should really have paid more attention to your basement in the past, Kaiba. I wonder how long they've been here. . .  
  
Yami: I wonder what they eat.  
  
Joey: I wonder where their toilet is. . .  
  
Everyone: * they all suddenly smell something foul * Eww. * quickly walk the other direction *  
  
Once they are far away enough from the smell, along with the species, they begin walking at a normal pace again. They know now that they are really really lost, they have absolutely no clue where they are or how to get back to the beginning of the maze.  
  
Yugi: Well Kaiba, on the bright side, you've discovered a new species! You get to name it and everything. . .  
  
Seto: Yugi, there is no bright side to all this. Why would I want to name something like that?  
  
Joey: Hey, you can name them after yourself! It'll be all over the news, the new species, Seto Kaiba! They seem to have little logic, and are obsessed with rocks! OW!  
  
Seto: * pulls back his fist from punching Joey * I suggest you keep quiet, stupid dog.  
  
Joey: * grumbles, rubs his head where he got hit * So, what else do you think lives down here?  
  
Seto: Nothing, I hope.  
  
Joey: But there are still all these torches on the walls. . . Heh, at least there aren't any molepeoples down here.  
  
The others: Molepeoples?! Joey, there's no such thing as- * all of a sudden, in the background a group of Molepeoples run by*  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
((back up a minute, from before the Molepeoples went by, and lets take it form their point of view))  
  
Molepeople #1: What a nice day for digging!  
  
Molepeople #2: Yup, I agree! But did you hear those odd sounds like voices?  
  
Molepeople #3: Yeah. Heh, at least there aren't any humans down here.  
  
Molepeople #2: Humans?! Brother, why would there be any humans down- * in the background, Yugi and his group walk by*  
  
Molepeoples #1-3: O_O  
  
((Back to the present time, after they've both seen each other, from Yugi and the other's point of view))  
  
Everyone: Ahhhh! *runs *  
  
Molepeoples: * also run*  
  
Everyone: * run far enough so they can't be seen *  
  
Yugi: What in the world?! There were MOLEPEOPLE!  
  
Yami: Joey, I think you should stop talking about all these creatures. . . whatever you talk about seems to be true down here.  
  
Seto: See, didn't I tell you to shut up?  
  
Joey: You shut up!  
  
Seto: Obey your master!  
  
Joey: Oh, that's it! * starts a fist fight with Kaiba *  
  
Yugi: * ignores the two, who are now fighting in the background * Yami, how do we get out of here?  
  
((Kaiba swings his fist at Joey and barely misses))  
  
Yami: *Also ignores the two fighting * I don't know. . . The Millennium Ring would come in handy now.  
  
((Joey jumps behind and tries to put Kaiba in a headlock))  
  
Yugi: Yeah, that Item can lead you through mazes, right?  
  
((Kaiba throws Joey over his shoulder onto the ground and goes to kick him Joey: O_O ))  
  
Yami: That's right. But Bakura's not here. . . Hm, I've heard if you place your right hand on a wall in a maze and just follow the wall like that, you'll eventually end up at the end of it.  
  
((Joey rolls out of the way and jumps up, trying to punch Kaiba but misses and grabs a fistful of his hair. He pulls it. Kaiba: O_O _!!!))  
  
Yugi: Like this? * puts his hand on the wall and begins walking*  
  
((Kaiba escapes Joey's grasp and turns around, delivering a kick to Joey that sends him through the wall! (Don't worry people, the wall is soft dirt so Joeys not hurt. . . Well not badly anyways.) ))  
  
Yami: *nods * Yes, just like that. * follows Yugi *  
  
Kaiba: * still is only paying attention to his fight * Hah dog! Take that! * notices Yugi and Yami are leaving * Huh? Oh, wait a minute! *runs after them *  
  
Joey: * stumbles back through the wall * Come on Kaiba, I'm not finished yet. * notices everybody's gone * Eh? Ah man, guys! Wait for me! *runs *  
  
-------------------------------------------- * ----------------------------- --------- * ---------------------------------------  
  
Half an hour later, the four finally reached the other end of the basement, the end of the maze. Going through they had come to the conclusion that anything you ever dreamed of could be found in Kaiba's basement. Anything you had heard about in stories, or made up yourself. They had encountered giant fossils, small dragons (one of which didn't like Seto and set his but on fire, but it was put out soon afterwards), and even a Kuriboh. ((Kuriboh: Squeeee! ^_^! Seto: --;;)) But still, they were surprised when they found what awaited them at the end of the maze. . .  
  
Leprechaun: Ya found me gold!  
  
Everyone: O_O * sweatdrop *  
  
Yami: *whispers * Kaiba, there's a leprechaun in your basement.  
  
Seto: *awkwardly * I am aware of that.  
  
Yugi & Joey: *slowly back away from the leprechaun *  
  
Leprechaun: No that ye found me gold, you get to keep it!  
  
Seto: Huh? Oh, yes! Gold! I get gold! I get gold!  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrop * But, that gold will do us no good if we don't find a way to get out of the basement.  
  
Yami & Joey: *nodnod *  
  
Seto: * dances* Gold gold gold gold!  
  
Leprechaun: I know the way back to the start of the maze.  
  
Yugi, Yami & Joey: You do?!  
  
Leprechaun: Yes, I do. And I could tell you. But in exchange for the information, you have to let me keep my gold.  
  
Seto: * stops dancing * What?  
  
Leprechaun: You have a choice. You can wander here forever and be rich, or go back to your home and without the gold.  
  
Joey: Let's go home. * sweatdrops as he realizes that they actually are still in Kaiba's house *  
  
Seto: No way! I'm getting that gold!  
  
Yami: But we won't be able to find our way out if we don't get help!  
  
Seto: It's my gold! * starts to go get it*  
  
Yami & Joey: Ah! No, we need to get back! *grab Seto, holding him back *  
  
Seto: My gold! * struggles against the two *  
  
Yugi: *walks up to the leprechaun * All right, we'll leave you with your gold. So, can you help us back to the beginning of the maze?  
  
Leprechaun: *nodnod * Alright  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-  
  
Leprechaun: *snaps his fingers *  
  
Everyone (cept the dude with the gold): *gets teleported back in front of the door that leads out of the basement *  
  
Seto: -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *blinks * What?  
  
Yugi, Yami, & Joey: We're back!  
  
Seto: I. . . I lost. . . I lost the gold!!!! * glares a murderous look at the three *  
  
Yugi: * gulp * Now now Kaiba, it was for your own good. I mean, you don't want to do anything drastic now, do you? * is nervously backing up the stairs, away from a mad Kaiba *  
  
Seto: * still has the murderous look, is creeping towards Yugi*  
  
Yugi: * backs into the door* Oh crap. *starts pounding on it * HEY! IS ANYBODY OUT THERE?! HELP! KAIBA'S GUNNA KILL ME!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *creeps closer, starts chuckling evily, and is about to punch the lights out of Yugi *  
  
Yami & Joey: Eep! * run up and restrain Kaiba *  
  
Seto: Let go you morons!  
  
Yugi: HELP!  
  
Suddenly, a voice comes from the other side of the door.  
  
Voice: * sounds very confused * Hello?  
  
All the four stop what they are doing and stare at the door. Even Kaiba forgets about beating up Yugi, for the moment.  
  
Yugi: I'm saved!  
  
Joey: Finally, somebody's out there! Hey, can you open the door?  
  
Yami: I know that voice. . . who is it.  
  
Voice: Open the door. Heh, now why would I do that?  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
Yami: I know! It's Yami Bakura!  
  
Voice (a.k.a Yami B): That's right. Brilliant, Pharaoh.  
  
Yugi: Aw crap. Please, can you just be nice this once and open the door?  
  
Yami B: Why would I do that? Heh heh, how long have you been stuck in there? Ever since the lights came on?  
  
Yami: * mad * Open the door, Tomb Robber!  
  
Yami B: * continues * And there's no one else other than me who knows you are stuck down there. Hm, perhaps I should warn everyone to stay away from the basement. Ha ha, you'd never get out!  
  
Joey: That's it! Let us out right now, or you're really gunna get it later.  
  
Yami B: Hah ha ha ha. Relax, you'll be out, eventually. I just don't feel like it right now.  
  
Yugi: Come on! Kaiba's going to kill me if you don't open the door!  
  
Joey: Oh great Yugi, now he'll never open it.  
  
Yami: I think he left. . .  
  
Seto: Does he really think he can just walk away?! I'll be getting my revenge on him as well. . . * glares at Yugi and smirks * But for now I'll just have to do with crushing Yugi in the most painful way possible. * cracks knuckles *  
  
Yugi: * gulp *  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------*---------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's chapter 8! Or. . . 9. . . or. . . something. Well, it seemed really long this time, it might be because I'm bored. I think I'll write chapter 9, er, 10 today to. Heck, I should just delete that chapter that's not really a chapter, huh? I think I will. . . Well, please review! Thank you!  
  
Yugi: Wait, I'm just at Kaiba's mercy now?  
  
Kaiba: * evil smirk *  
  
Yugi * nervous laugh * Uh, remember Kaiba, you don't want to hurt me.  
  
Kaiba: Why not?  
  
GF: Dun worry, I won't let you get hurt Yugi. Well, not seriously anyways. . . um, well actually you better start praying.  
  
Yugi: oo Help.  
  
GF: All right. Kaiba, dun hurt him that much, k? Well. . . see ya! * starts to leave *  
  
Yugi: That's all your going to help me?  
  
Kaiba: * smirk *  
  
GF: Sorry Yugi, I've got things to do.  
  
Molepeoples: * spot GF again * We found her!!! Come on!  
  
GF: Eep! * runs *  
  
Kaiba: Amazing what they'll do for money. . .  
  
YGO group: * sweatdrop, watches GF running from Molepeoples *  
  
Joey: * pops up outa nowhere * R&R please! ^^ * counts money he got from GF for saying that * 


	9. Sweet Revenge Begins

Hey, you came back! Yay! This is chapter 9. Or 10, or whichever, if I have not yet deleted the other thing. . . Anyways, last chapter was the exciting adventure of what Yugi, Joey, Yami, and Kaiba had to go through in the basement. Ok, maybe it wasn't exciting, but I tried my best. They're still in the basement, however this chapter isn't as much about them. Well, lets get on with it. ^^  
  
Yugi: Am I still in danger from Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Oh, I'll say you are. * cracks knuckles *  
  
Yugi: Eep.  
  
GF: Kaiba, lay off. It was just gold. . . I'll pay you to not hurt him, ok?  
  
Kaiba: * cheers up * Ok. * holds out hand for money *  
  
GF: Here you go. * hands him one 1 dollar * Now don't touch Yugi.  
  
Kaiba: What? You little-!  
  
GF: * snaps fingers *  
  
Kaiba: * disappears *  
  
GF: Ah, I love the powers of being an Authoress! ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------*--------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
(scene: Yami Bakura walking down the hallway after he's left the others still locked in the basement)  
  
Yami B: * thinking to himself * Don't worry, Pharaoh. You'll be out soon enough. But I need all of you kept in there until I can finish the first stage of my plan. . . Then I shall have revenge! That item Green Flame was using will make all of this much more easy. And I know just how to get it from her. Heh, the fool. For all her foolish powers she's still just as weak as anyone else when it comes to certain factors. . . and I know what they are.  
  
He proceeds to go into an evil laugh that would send chills down the bravest mans spine, before collapsing into a coughing fit. (the better the laugh, the worse the coughs.)  
  
Yami B: * recovers * Curse it all!  
  
-----------------------------*---------------------------*------------------ ---------------*----------------------------------  
  
(scene: Green Flame walking down the hallway.)  
  
GF: Great, now I have to go find everybody and see where they scattered off to.  
  
Mysterious Ghostly Voice: * coming from down the hallway * Greeeeeeeen Flaaaaaame.  
  
GF: * blinks * Eh?  
  
MGV: Green Flame. . .  
  
GF: Hello? Is somebody there? * walks towards the sound *  
  
MGV: Come here, Green Flame.  
  
GF: * walks faster * * comes to a door *  
  
MGV: In here. . .  
  
GF: * opens door *  
  
Behind the door is a very large room, dark because none of the lights in it are on. It is very big and empty, but it seems the voice was coming from inside. . .  
  
GF: Huh? What's in here? * looks around from the doorway *  
  
Suddenly a spotlight from the ceiling flashes on, and its pointing to the middle of the room. In the pool of light is but a simple table, and on it is nothing but a spoon and bowl of chocolate pudding.  
  
GF: O_O CHOCOLATE PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * runs to the table and begins dishing down the pudding as fast as she is able *  
  
In five minutes, she has emptied the large bowl, and now looks around the still dark room with an oddly calm look on her face. She's looking for more pudding, but slowly her eyes droop lower and lower, until she just sits on the floor and falls asleep against the table. From the shadows of the room, Yami Bakura creeps up and smirks down on the sleeping Green Flame. He kneels down and begins to check her pockets for the whistle he had seen her use earlier on Pegasus.  
  
Yami B: Heh heh heh, everybody has their weaknesses, and it just so happens I know Green Flame's. Who was it that told me? Ah yes, hikari himself. Chocolate puts her to sleep, and its just to bad she can't resist eating it. * still checking her pockets * Where the heck is that whistle?! How many pockets does she have? * counts all the pockets on her jeans and vest * 11. 11 pockets. What would anybody do with. . .anyways. . . Aha! Here it is! I found it! * stands up * Now I shall rule the story! Muah ahah hah * stops himself before coughing *  
  
-----------------------------------*----------------------------*----------- ----------------*---------------------------------  
  
(Scene: Mokuba and Tea walking down a (different) hallway)  
  
Mokuba: Don't worry Tea. This is the hallway that the basement door was on, and the others should be somewhere around there, right? Even if the lights have been turned on, they should still be hanging around somewhere. . .  
  
Tea: You're right Mokuba. Where's the basement?  
  
Mokuba: Ah, here it is. * reaches the basement door * Maybe they're in here. * opens the door *  
  
Yugi: * comes running out of the door * Finally! Free! * sees Kaiba coming out after him * Eep!  
  
Kaiba: * glaring at EVERYONE in sight *  
  
Yami: Don't go hurting Yugi like- * shuts up once Kaiba glares at him *  
  
Joey: * mutters * Man he's mad.  
  
Makuba: Big brother! * hugs Kaiba * You've been in there all that time. What's wrong? You look mad.  
  
Kaiba: * grumbles * Nothing Mokuba. . . I'll just go back to get it later.  
  
Yami: I wouldn't do that- * is silenced by another glare *  
  
Tea: Oh! We've been looking for you everywhere! Aren't the others with you?  
  
Yugi: Nope. We thought they were with you. We were locked in the basement.  
  
Makuba: Why are you so mad Seto?  
  
Kaiba: It's nothing Mokuba. Nothing. . . nothing. . .  
  
Tea: What happened to you guys down there? Why is he so mad?  
  
Joey: You don't want to know. . .  
  
Tea: Um. . .ok.  
  
Unexpectedly the speakers in every room come on. A computerized voice comes out of the boxes, one of the special features of Kaiba's computers.  
  
Speakers: Would everyone please report to the living room. Thank you. * turns back off *  
  
Kaiba: What? Somebody's messing with my computers! Impossible, I have the biggest security system on there. No one can use it but me. How did they. . . ?  
  
Yugi: I don't know, but maybe if we go to the living room we'll find out.  
  
The others nod in agreement and start off towards the living room.  
  
------------------------*------------------------------*-------------------- ----------*----------------------------------*---  
  
(Scene: living room)  
  
The six arrive in the living room, where Bakura is already sitting on the couch, looking as confused as they. When he sees Kaiba in an obvious bad mood, he looks as though he wishes he could disappear. Kaiba marches right up to him, however.  
  
Kaiba: Tell your Yami, he's dead.  
  
Bakura: Um, Yami's already dead.  
  
Kaiba: You know what I mean!  
  
Bakura: Eep! Yes sir!  
  
Tristan: * walks in from out of nowhere * Wow, I have no idea where I have just been. Probably all over the mansion, this place is huge! But I heard the announcement. So, what are we all here for?  
  
Everyone: * shrug *  
  
Tristan: You mean you don't know?  
  
Everyone: Nope.  
  
Tristan: Oh well. * sits in a chair *  
  
Most everybody finds a seat and waits, Kaiba still mad about losing the gold and somebody other than him fooling with his computers. After a while, Yami Bakura walks in.  
  
Yami B: Ah, I see you've all come. Except for Green Flame, but that was expected.  
  
Kaiba: * stands up * It was you! You were the one messing with my speakers and my computers!!  
  
Yami B: You're security system sucks.  
  
Kaiba: Bakura, you don't need to tell your Yami that message anymore, I'll do it myself! * prepares to punch Yami Bakura *  
  
Joey & Tristan: * restrain Kaiba * Come on man, cool down.  
  
Yami B: * laughs * Pathetic, all of you. I just came to tell you all that I am now in control of this story.  
  
Yami: * snickers * What'd you do, Tomb Robber? Steal the authoress' drawing pad again?  
  
Yami B: * scowls * That was a mistake, it will not happen again. I am sure of it now, because I hold, a Writer Item!  
  
Everyone: * gasp *  
  
Yami: You lie!  
  
Yami B: Is that so? Then tell me, where is Green Flame? * smirks * I'll tell you what she's doing, she's sound asleep. It was as easy as snapping my fingers.  
  
Joey: You're lying. You have to be.  
  
Yami B: Do you really think so? Hm, then maybe I should show you with a nice example. Come here, Joey.  
  
Joey: Er, I don't think I will. Ya know, just in case. * hides behind Kaiba *  
  
Yami B: You're afraid. You do believe me then. Heh, but I can still show you. . . * turns to Yugi, and takes out the whistle. He blows on it *  
  
Yugi: Huh? Oh. . . * turns mind controlled *  
  
Yami: Yugi? What's wrong? Yugi?!  
  
Yami B: He is now under my control. Watch. Yugi, punch Kaiba in the face  
  
Yugi: * walks up to Kaiba, and before Kaiba can react, Yugi punches him *  
  
Everyone: * gasp *  
  
Kaiba: Did Yugi just. . . Did Yugi. . . Did he. . . PUNCH me?!?!  
  
---------------------------------------------*------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------  
  
GF: That's it for chapter 9!  
  
Yugi: Oh great. I just punched Seto Kaiba. Now I'm REALLY in for it.  
  
Yami B: Hey! You're supposed to be mind-controlled!  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah. @_@ Master.  
  
Yami B: That's better. MUAHAHAHAAHA! * coughcoughcough *  
  
Yugi: Ah, forget this. It's stupid. * walks off *  
  
Yami B: Wha. . . ? GF! He's not following the script!  
  
GF: Who cares? The chapter's over! Technically, neither am I. I'm supposed to be asleep.  
  
Yami B: So go to sleep!  
  
GF: Alright, whatever. Goodnight. * walks off *  
  
Yami B: Bye. . . . . . * sweatdrops as he realizes he's the only person still there * Now what? Well, I am in control of the fic. I should take more responsibility, I guess. Um. . . what am I supposed to say. What does GF always say? Oh yeah! Read and REVIEW!!!! And support me in my awesome coolness. And if you want, give me ideas. Not that I need them of course, but it'd be nice. I'm always looking for ways to torture humanity. Thanks. Ja ne! 


End file.
